Una conversación con la reina
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: El guardián de Ilusión es llamado ante la NeoReina para una conversación peculiar...


**Bueno...aquí está mi primer fic de Sailor Moon.Espero que os guste,porque me parece que no hay ninguno de este estilo en castellano.No tengo mucho que decir,excepto lo de siempre:todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a naoko Takenuchi,yo solo los utilzo para divertirme y divertiros a vosotros.**

**¡¡¡Disfrutad!!!**

_Siglo XXX, Palacio de Cystal Tokio_

En una de las múltiples salas del palacio real de Crystal Tokyo, se encontraba su majestad la Neo Reina Serenity de Cristal Tokio, sentada en un sillón y mirando a una figura arrodillada frente a ella.

-Helios, por favor, levántate.

El nombrado obedeció inmediatamente, pero mantuvo la mirada baja por respeto a la reina, para disgusto de esta.

-Helios¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

El joven se sobresaltó levemente, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-No, mi reina. Únicamente, recibí vuestra llamada y vine en cuanto me fue posible.

Serenity miraba fijamente al joven frente a ella, pero el guardián mantenía la mirada baja, como si no quisiera que su reina descubriera algo.

-Verás, joven Helios, creo que sabes perfectamente que no soy ninguna ingenua.-el joven se exaltó y, descuidando el protocolo, miró a la reina directamente a los ojos, con expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Jamás, majestad! Todos saben que usted es una reina justa e inteligente.

-Me alegro de que por fin te decidas a mirarme directamente a la cara.-la rubia sonrió con satisfacción ante la cara de sorpresa de Helios.-Verás. Te he llamado por mi hija, la Pequeña Dama-el guardián miró a la reina sin saber que decir.-He tenido la oportunidad de observarla, y he sacado algunas conclusiones. Tengo que reconocer que mi vida en el sigo XX ha ayudado bastante. Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, Helios,y agradecería que me contestases con la verdad.

-Por supuesto, majestad.-el joven volvió a bajar la cabeza, pero le duró el tiempo que tardó Serenity en formular la pregunta.

-¿Amas a mi hija?

Durante varios minutos, la sala se quedó en silencio. La reina miraba al guardián fijamente, sin dejar traslucir nada en su calmado rostro, mientras que el joven la observaba con clara sorpresa en sus ojos. Sin embargo, no contestó nada.

-Tu silencio contesta por ti.-Serenity se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y se dirigió al enorme ventanal que ofrecía una extensa vista de los jardines reales.-Y estoy segura de que eres correspondido. Cualquiera que conozca mínimamente a mi hija podría verlo.¿Que es lo que impide que os lo digáis públicamente?

Helios no sabía que decir. Efectivamente, estaba enamorado de la Pequeña Dama desde hace bastante tiempo, pero era consciente de que era imposible: él era el guardián del Cristal Dorado y de Ilusión, y ella la princesa de uno de los reinos más poderosos del universo. Jamás se atrevería a…

-Así que se trata de eso.-sin que el joven se diese cuenta, la reina había dejado su posición junto a la ventana y se dirigía a hacia él, hasta situarse enfrente.-Te preocupa la posición de Serenity y la tuya propia, y estoy segura de que mi esposo Endimión también tiene algo que ver con esto.

El joven se sonrojó notablemente, observando en silencio como la reina se dirigía al sillón de nuevo con una suave sonrisa.

-Helios, por vuestra posición no deberías preocuparte. Si algo me han enseñado todas las batallas que he luchado y la vida en general, es que el amor verdadero lo puede todo.¿Acaso no recuerdas que Endimión y yo teníamos prohibido nuestra relación? Éramos príncipes de dos reinos enfrentados, se nos tenía prohibido vernos y mucho menos hablarnos. Después, tuvimos muchísimos impedimentos para estar juntos. Y míranos ahora. Estamos casados después de mucho sufrimiento, pero somos felices y tenemos una hija maravillosa.¿Por qué deberíais ser vosotros distintos?

Finalmente, Helios decidió hablar.

-Mi reina, con todos mis respetos, creo que no tenéis razón. No voy a negar que siento algo muy fuerte por la princesa, pero es imposible que ella sienta lo mismo por mí. Solo ve en mí un buen amigo y consejero, pero nada más. Además, el rey jamás permitiría algo así…

-¿Estas diciendo que, después de todo lo que he pasado, no se reconocer el amor?-por primera vez desde que llegó a esa reunión, Helios pudo ver en el rostro de la soberana un dejo de impaciencia.-Conozco a mi hija, Helios, mejor que cualquier otra persona en el universo. Reconozco en sus ojos el mismo brillo que había en los míos cuando miraba a Endimión con su edad. Por otra parte, no debes preocuparte por mi esposo.-la reina sonrió, más tranquila.-Debes comprender que es su única hija y la adora. Solamente quiere lo mejor para ella, y no soportaría que le hicieran daño. Todos los padres tienen a su princesita, y en el caso de mi esposo, eso es literal. No quiero que me malinterpretes, Helios; adoro a Serenity más que a nada en el mundo. Precisamente por eso estoy aquí hablando contigo, porque solo deseo que sea feliz.

-Lo entiendo, majestad, pero…-el joven no pudo acabar.

-Déjame terminar, por favor. El amor verdadero sólo se presenta una vez en la vida, y es lo más maravilloso que puedas llegar a imaginarte .Te llena el corazón de felicidad, y sólo piensas en esa persona. Estás dispuesto incluso a sacrificar tu propia felicidad o hasta la vida para que sea feliz, te lo digo por experiencia propia. Me has demostrado, aunque no lo sepas, que estarías dispuesto a todo eso por ella. Por supuesto, no quiero pintártelo todo como un camino de rosas; hay dificultades, problemas y muchos obstáculos, pero si realmente el amor es puro, todo se supera.

A medida que Serenity hablaba, Helios empezaba a comprender que tenía razón. No podía quitarse a la joven princesa de la cabeza, y estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo todo para salvarla.

Mientras el joven se adentraba en sus pensamientos, la reina lo observaba con una suave sonrisa.

-Veo que empiezas a comprenderlo, joven Helios.-el guardián se sobresaltó al ver interrumpidos sus pensamientos.- Si realmente la amas, díselo. Expresa con palabras aquello que tu corazón te dicte. No te preocupes por cargos, interrupciones u otras personas, y tranquilo, que de Endimión me ocupo yo.-sonrió.-Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa.-en esta ocasión se puso seria.

-Lo que queráis, majestad.

-Hazla feliz.-el joven la miró impresionado.-Lo único que te pido es que la hagas feliz. No quiero que sufra, aunque se que es imposible evitarlo, pues es ley de vida, pero quiero que ese sufrimiento sea el menos posible. Ve y ábrele tu corazón.¡Quien sabe! Puede que dentro de algunos años, mi hija esté en mi lugar teniendo esta misma conversación con el enamorado de la suya.-la rubia sonrió ante el sonrojo del apuesto joven.

-Se lo juro, majestad. Si Ri..la Pequeña Dama me acepta, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerla feliz.-el joven levantó la mirada y comprobó que las leyendas acerca de esa mujer eran ciertas. Transmitía una seguridad y una paz sobrehumanas.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, mi reina?

La monarca miró al guardián con sincera curiosidad.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Cómo lo hace?-evidentemente, la reina no tenía idea de a que se estaba refiriendo con esa pregunta.- ¿Cómo lo averiguó?

Serenity sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Joven Helios, no todos los poderes vienen con una corona. Puedes retirarte, y espero que cumplas tu promesa.

Helios se inclinó en una reverencia y salió de la sala en dirección a los jardines, donde solía encontrarse la Princesa de Cristal Tokio a esas horas. Mientras tanto, la reina sonreía sentada en su sillón, observando como una figura aparecía en la habitación y se inclinaba en señal de respeto.

-Mi reina¿alguna vez contará a su hija que siempre supo de su amor por el guardián de Ilusión?

-¿Para que, Plutón? Deben pasar aún muchas pruebas. Además, es mejor que piense que su amor es secreto hasta que ella misma decida hacerlo público. Después de todo, hay secretos que una madre debe guardarse para sí.

-¿La ayudará?

-No.-la guardiana del tiempo la miró sorprendida.-Las pruebas deben superarlas ellos; eso los hará fuertes, tanto de mente como de espíritu, y les demostrará que el amor, igual que los sueños, son lo que mueve este mundo. Los fortalecerá para sus batallas como soberanos, o simplemente como Rini y Helios.

Ante la mirada interrogante de la guardiana de las Puertas del Tiempo, la joven reina de Cristal Tokio se dirigió a la salida, deteniéndose momentáneamente en la ventana para observar a su hija, y saliendo rumbo a la Sala del Trono con una misteriosa sonrisa para seguir con sus deberes como reina. Luego tendría que seguir con sus deberes de madre, como por ejemplo, continuar cubriendo a su preciada hija en su romance "secreto" con el joven guardián de Ilusión. A pesar de todo, una ayudita no viene mal de vez en cuando,¿no?

¿FIN?


End file.
